1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sighting systems for precisely aligning a device, such as a firearm or telescope, with a target. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a firearm sighting system with proximal and distal sights that present a sight picture when viewed with complementally shaped surfaces.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Metallic gun sights, also known as “iron sights,” are known in the art. Prior art metallic gun sights include peep sights and open sights. Both peep sights and open sights utilize a proximal or rear sight, i.e., nearest the user's eye, in cooperation with a distal or front sight, i.e., spaced along the firearm in a direction away from the user. Peep sights generally have an aperture in the rear sight and the front sight commonly includes a blade, a post and bead, a circle, or a circle and insert. The rear aperture is typically positioned close to the shooter's eye, which in the sight picture surrounds, and is larger than, the front sight. Open sights traditionally are post and notch, where the front sight is a post or blade and the rear sight includes a blade with a notch. The rear sight in open sights is typically viewed from a distance in operation.
All prior art metallic gun sights, including peep sights and open sights, are problematic and subject to several undesirable limitations. For example, open sights and peep sights lack precision for fine accuracy. The aiming references of open sights are limited to the two symmetrical blocks of light in the rear sight on either side of the front sight post, and the alignment of the top edges of the front blade with the rear sight. Peep sights include a rear sight with an aperture close to the shooter's eye, wherein the user looks through the aperture to view the front sight. Typically when viewed, the aperture provides a much larger sighting surface that encircles a relatively small sighting surface of the front sight. The substantial radial spacing between the sights when viewed provides an aiming reference that is imprecise. Furthermore, the centering of the front bead or blade inside the rear sight aperture provides the only aiming reference between the two sights.
Another limitation of prior art sights, including open sights and peep sights, is that they obscure the target during aiming. With respect to open sights, the user must cut the target, such as a black circle bulls eye, in half with the rear blade in order to aim at the center of the target. The solid rear blade necessarily obscures the user's view of at least half of the target when aiming perfectly at the center. The rear blade also obscures the target when the user has not yet acquired the target, e.g., where the target is spaced below the upper edge of the blade. The alternative method of aiming with an open sight is to float the entire target above the blade, which is an inherently imprecise way of aiming at the center of the target. Similarly, the rear sight of a peep sight commonly has large eye discs and relatively bulky metal close to the shooter's eye and face. During aiming, the rear sight substantially blocks the user's view of the target area except for the aperture. Thus, a rear sight obscures the target, particularly when the user has not yet acquired the target.
Yet another limitation of prior art sights is that the rear sight obscures the front sight. For example, the rear sight of an open sight necessarily obscures a large portion of the front sight when the sights are perfectly aligned. Prior to perfect alignment, the rear sight can easily entirely block the user's view of the front sight. Similarly, the rear sight of a peep sight can also obscure the front sight prior to alignment of the sights.
As mentioned, prior art rear sights, such as those of an open or peep sight, block a substantial part of the user's view. Consequently, prior art rear sights do not allow sufficient light to pass through to the user, particularly in low light conditions.
Thus, all prior art metallic gun sights continue to suffer from several basic problems: the sight picture to the shooter does not provide precise aiming references, prior art sights obscure the target and surrounding target areas, the rear sight obscures the front sight, and target acquisition is poor in low light. These limitations of prior art sights also tend to slow target acquisition. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sighting system.